Kano's Story
by AzzFS
Summary: Hanya ingatan masa lalu bodoh yang ada di kepalanya, tapi ini terasa sangat penting bagi Kano. Sesuatu yang tak akan pernah di lupakannya. /SU/


Author : Yo! Sebelumnya, author cuma mau bilang kalau Kagerou Project/Days ini bukan milik author, tetapi milik Shizen no Teki-P alias Jin. Yah aku sih cuma minjem aja.

Song based : Yobanashi Deceive

Tapi "**_MUNGKIN_**" ini semi dari cerita aslinya, yah ... begitulah! Makasih ^^

* * *

"Tak terasa, ya ..

Sudah sangat lama sampai akhirnya aku seperti ini. Aku merasa agak aneh. Dan aku sepertinya melupakan 'itu'. Ya, 'itu' taukah kalian? Hm, diriku yang sebenarnya, diriku yang asli. Kemanakah perginya diriku itu?

Mungkin aku akan sedikit bercerita dan aku harap ini bisa membantu diriku untuk menemukan diriku yang asli. Tapi, jika tak mau mendengarnya pun tak apa. Karena ini hanya omong kosong bodoh. Tapi aku tetap heran, seperti apa aku yang dulu? Mari kita ingat-ingat. Ah iya ... aku adalah seorang anak pembangkang, tapi, apa aku benar-benar pembangkang? Aku tak tahu apakah aku harus menyesal atau tidak, tapi aku ini sedikit kurang ajar. Mau mendengar ceritaku? Atau menyimak setiap kata dari mulutku yang busuk?

Oke ini akan sedikit menyebalkan ..."

* * *

Jadi, jika seseorang mengatakan anak kecil itu sangat jujur, lalu bagaimana dengan Kano? Sejujurnya, untuk melindungi diri sendiri itu butuh sedikit kebohongan. Jadi apakah salah jika berbohong untuk melindungi dirimu? Bohong tetaplah bohong dan semua itu tak akan berubah. Berbohong itu berarti memiliki sesuatu yang di sembunyikan. Di sembunyikan. Kano selalu menyembunyikan itu, menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

_Aku yang salah, kan?_

Tak apa rasa sakit ini. Kano merasa dirinya yang bersalah. Itu hanyalah luka. Luka kecil. Tapi agak sakit, atau sangat sakit malah. Tuh ... Kano mulai membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia tahu itu sakit, dan itu bukan salahnya. Ibunya yang terus memukulinya, jadi bagaimana?

Benarkah Kano yang salah? Ah, iya, dia memang bersalah, makanya ibunya memukuli dia. Lihat! Ibunya sedang memeluknya di hadapan 3 perampok bersenjata di sana. Dan di balik kata-kata Kano ...

"Jangan bunuh ibuku!"

... masih ada kebohongan yang tersisa.

Cairan merah pekat mengalir pada perut Kano, dan dia memuntahkan hal yang sama. 'Darah yang bercampur dengan air mata, sakit yang amat menyakitkan'. Kata-kata itu tak seindah puisi, maka itu Kano membencinya. Ibunya sudah terbaring berlumuran darah di sampingnya, apakah Kano akan sama? Tapi ...

Sesuatu seperti mulut besar itu memakan Kano dan ibunya. Apa itu?

* * *

Ah, mata penipu ...

"Aku takut, jika semuanya terbongkar, soal ibuku yang kasar dan kemampuan anehku, jadi bagaimana ini?"

"Kamu mau tau bagaimana caranya untuk melindungimu?"

"Hng? Bagaimana!? Aku pasti mau!?"

"Teruslah berbohong, ini demi dirimu, berbohonglah!"

* * *

"Huaaaa!"

_Tok!_

Kano mengusap kepalanya yang agak sakit. Rambut berwarna teh itu tambah berantakan sekarang. Yang dia lihat di sela pandangannya yang buram hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang menggunakan kaus ungu dan seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pendek sebahu berwarna hijau yang bersembunyi di belakang laki-laki itu.

"Maaf, Shuuya, Tsubomi tak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu, hanya saja, kau membuatnya kaget," ujar anak laki-laki itu. "Apa kau bermimpi buruk?"

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa," elak Shuuya Kano.

"Maaf, Shuuya," kata anak perempuan itu gemetar.

"Tsubomi, sungguh, tak apa," kata Shuuya Kano.

"Jadi, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Kousuke Seto-anak laki-laki itu.

Kano memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Apa dia harus membohongi kedua anak yang sama polosnya ini? Kano sudah terlalu banyak berbohong.

"Bukan apa-apa Kousuke, percayalah padaku," elak Shuuya Kano. Dia berbohong lagi, kan ...

Kousuke Seto hanya mengangguk polos. Dia percaya betul dengan Kano. Di ruangan bernomor 107 ini hanya ada mereka bertiga. Shuuya Kano, Kousuke Seto dan Tsubomi Kido. Hanya ada mereka bertiga tanpa siapapun. Andai saja jika'dia' masih ada, mungkin ketiganya tak akan sendiri. Tapi, ya ... dia sudah tak ada. Menghilang entah kenapa.

Tsubomi Kido pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Kousuke Seto dan Shuuya Kano berdua. Kini, Kousuke Seto segera mendekati Shuuya Kano.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanya Kousuke Seto. "Ceritakan padaku! Ini rahasia di antara lelaki!"

"E-eh?"

"Boleh aku mendengarnya?" tanya Tsubomi Kido.

"Hng? Aduh ... bagaimana, ya? Ini sesuatu yang tidak boleh di ceritakan pada siapapun," ujar Shuuya Kano.

Kousuke Seto dan Tsubomi Kido terlihat agak kecewa mendengarnya. Shuuya Kano tak ingin mengecewakan keduanya.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua, aku akan bercerita."

"Uwaaa!"

Mata Kousuke Seto dan Tsubomi Kido berbinar-binar, seperti anjing yang baru saja mendapatkan tulangnya. Shuuya Kano menghela nafas utuk meyakinkan dirinya.

"Aku ini ... selalu saja ... ibuku ..." ujar Shuuya Kano terbata-bata, lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ibuku suka memukuliku, ya ... mungkin itu memang salahku. Suatu hari ibuku di bunuh rampok, tapi rasanya aku terbunuh juga, tapi aku masuk ke dalam suatu mulut yang besar dan aku terbangun aku sudah selamat tapi ibuku menghilang."

"Aku juga!" ujar Tsubomi Kido. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama, waktu itu keluargaku tak harmonis, sampai akhirnya ayahku membakar rumah dan kami sekeluarga terbakar, tapi hanya aku yang selamat dan kakaku menghilang."

"Hng?" gumam Kousuke Seto. "Aku juga merasa seperti mati, tapi berhubung aku tenggelam, jadi aku tak tahu apa aku mauk ke mulut itu atau tidak, tapi aku kehilangan 'teman'-ku, jadi Shuuya, ayo lanjutkan ceritamu."

"Baiklah, dan saat itu ... aku menyadari kalau aku ini aneh, ya ... aneh, memiliki suatu ... suatu kemampuan aneh, aku bisa menipu seseorang, seperti permainan ilusi, orang-orang akan melihat aku sedang melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan apa yang sedang kulakukan sebenarnya, seseorang akan melihat orang lain dan bukan aku," kata Shuuya Kano. "Tapi 'monster' itu mengatakan agar aku terus berbohong itu melindungi diriku, tapi aku terlalu banyak berbohong dan kehilangan diriku yang sebenarnya. Jadi aku heran. Dan sekarang, aku kesepian."

"Tak apa, kan?" ujar Tsubomi Kido. "Tak apa, kan, menjadi dirimu yang sekarang? Aku percaya kau yang sekarang adalah dirimu yang asli."

"Aku setuju dengan Tsubomi, aku percaya kau tak akan membohongi kami, itu untuk melindungimu! Sebenarnya aku juga aneh kok! Lihat mataku merah," kata Kousuke Seto seraya memperlihatkan matanya. "Aku bisa menebak apa pikiran orang hanya dengan menatap orang itu, tapi, aku tak mau menggunakannya di depan kalian."

"Oh, aku juga mempunyai kemampuan aneh, ya .. aku bisa menghilang menjadi transparan dan aku bisa menghilangkan sesuatu menjadi transparan," ujar Tsubomi Kido. "Aku punya ide, mari kita buat sebuah geng."

"Geng?" gumam Shuuya Kano dan Kousuke Seto bersamaan.

"Kita beri nama, MekaMeka-Dan! Jangan, Mekakushi-Dan!" ujar Tsubomi Kido bersemangat. "Jadi kita akan selalu bersama dan Shuuya, aku juga Kousuke tak akan pernah kesepian lagi."

"Wah! Ide bagus!" kata Kousuke Seto. "Aku ikut!"

"Bolehkah aku ikut?"

"Tentu Shuuya!"

* * *

"A-aku! Kozakura Mary! Salam kenal!"

Gadis berambut putih itu terlihat agak ceroboh. Seto bilang, dia menemukannya di hutan.

"Yang bisa kulakukan hanya membaca buku dan membuat teh."

Tapi dia orang yang cukup bagus.

"Seto bilang, aku bisa bergabung bersama kalian!"

Itu benar ...

"Tsubomi, Shuuya, mohon bantuannya!"

"Ya!"

* * *

"Bagaimana cerita singkatku? Cerita singkat yang bodoh, kan?

Aku terlalu banyak bicara, tapi apa kalian jenuh? Kuharap tidak. Aku hanya menceritakan sedikit tentang apa yang ku ingat. Jadi disini diriku yang asli selama ini, di dalam tubuhku. Yah, aku tak ingin menceritakan bagaimana saat aku berbohong, itu terlalu menyakitkan. Jadi segitu dulu ceritaku, kuharap kita berjumpa lagi"

* * *

**#Omelan Author**

Nyaa! Selesai juga! Ini FF pertama author yang menceritakan tentang seorang Kano Shuuya, agak gak jelas sih ... tapi review ya...


End file.
